


To one thing constant never

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on comment-fic on lj: Much Ado About Nothing, Benedick/Beatrice + Benedick/Claudio, Beatrice doesn't know what she's asking when she asks Benedick to kill Claudio, but Claudio does... and that Benedick would agree to it wounds him in a way even Hero's betrayal couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To one thing constant never

Claudio thinks of the day Benedick saved his life often.

An enemy soldier had gotten behind him, was about to slice into him, but Benedick kicked his knee in and ran him through just as Claudio was turning around.

That night, when they were slouching against each other after celebrating the day's victory with too much wine, Claudio said, "Thank you for saving me."

Benedick, as usual, couldn't take anything seriously. He grinned and slapped Claudio on the shoulder and said, "Yes, I bravely snatched you from the mouth of death. I guess that means you're mine."

He laughed heartily then, and Claudio pretended to laugh too. Then he leaned in, snug against Benedick's shoulder and pretended to sleep.

\--

They shared a tent and blankets at night, like most soldiers did; the cold made it a necessity. Claudio thought nothing of it until he found himself unable to look away as Benedick undressed.

Benedick smirked, and Claudio prepared to deny and to ignore his mockery. Instead, Benedick bent down to where Claudio was sitting and kissed him. 

His beard was rough but his lips, his tongue, were silk.

After that night, they made their tent on the outskirts of the encampment. They said it was to better protect their troops, and to set an example for courage. In truth, it was to make sure no other men could hear their sounds.

\--

One night, as Benedick is planting soft kisses like seeds along Claudio's shoulder, Claudio asks, "Do you think we'll always be friends?"

Benedick laughs, not unkindly. "Never worry about that. The love that true friends bear can withstand anything," he promises.

Claudio moves his hand up to touch Benedick's cheek. He lays a finger on Benedick's lips, pressing into their softness. 

Claudio smiles. "You're right. I'm not worried."

\--

One night, Claudio tells Benedick that someday he might like to get married. A young pretty girl with lots of property, ideally. 

Benedick is sour faced and launches into an invective against marriage.

Claudio laughs and pulls Benedick down onto the blankets with him. "Even when I am married, I will expect you to visit me often." 

Benedick kisses him. "I am not jealous. I just do not see why any man would fall for matrimony." 

"You'll have your own quarters in my house if you like."

Benedick sighs. "Fine. But you know, even if you do marry, there's always annulment."

\--

There is a brief scandal among the soldiers when one of their ranks accuses Benedick of disloyalty to Don Pedro. The Prince is wise enough to see through the claim, and Benedick's name is good again, but Claudio is enraged.

They all know that Don John put the man up to accusing Benedick falsely, but they could not obtain any proof. It would be better for all of them if someone would dispatch of the base coward. Benedick soothes him, admonishes him -- even if he is on the side of right, he cannot kill the Prince's brother for Benedick's sake. 

Claudio would kill anyone for Benedick, and he wants to say this. But Benedick grips him tightly, looks into his eyes, and begs him to forget his anger. He says that Claudio would surely be killed by John's allies, that Benedick would fall on his own sword if he had to live without Claudio.

Claudio relents. He has never been able to say no to this man. Not when his eyes sang need, desperation. Not when his lips were so close.

\--

Sometimes, Claudio watches Benedick sleep. He talks in his sleep (because when does he not talk?), but Claudio finds it endearing. The snores, not so much, but the talking is adorable, quick bursts of nonsensical language strung together in an order that no mind but Benedick's could know.

When Claudio watches Benedick sleep, he thinks of peacetime. He thinks of calm walks and bloodless clothes and nights spent in soft beds. Fresh bread and meat and fruit, eaten at a long table, guffaws as Benedick regales him with tales, the juice of an apple dripping down Benedick's mouth. 

He knows that Benedick will never marry. The way he talks about it, what woman would have him? He tries to convince the man to change his tune, but he knows it is a lost battle. 

Secretly, Claudio is pleased. When the fighting is done, when the blades can be put away for good, he wants to find a home. He wants to start a life of peace. And since Benedick will have no wife, he will always be by Claudio's side. 

Benedick has often taken care of him, and Claudio is grateful for it. But they will be friends until they are old, old men, and he will have ample opportunity to take care of Benedick.

 

\--

Sometimes, Claudio wakes up in the middle of the night, dreaming of death, of splitting men in two with his sword, of falling to his enemies or letting down his friends. 

He wakes panting and sweating, afraid to make a sound. 

Benedick always knows he's awake anyway. He sits up and wraps an arm around Claudio's shoulders, whispers, "You're safe, you're safe, you're here with me, you're safe."

Claudio hears this and knows the words are true. He always feels safe with Benedick.

\--

Claudio manages to survive the war, but it is peace time that almost destroys him.

The night Claudio becomes engaged to Hero, he sleeps next to Benedick even though each man has been given his own quarters. He whispers in Benedick's ear that even in marriage, Benedick would always come first in his heart. They are brothers and lovers and their friendship was tested and true, and no bond could ever overpower theirs. 

A week later, Benedick vows to kill him because Beatrice asked him to. 

He understands then that Hero's deeds were no great crime. He understands then what true betrayal is.


End file.
